In a long term evolution (LTE) system, when a terminal obtains data from an evolved NodeB (eNB) that the terminal accesses, the eNB needs to allocate a network resource to the terminal. The base station sends the data to the terminal by using the network resource, and the network resource is a resource required for transmitting data between the terminal and the eNB. For example, the network resource may be transmit power or a resource block (RB).
The prior art provides a network resource allocation method, and the method may be as follows: A base station obtains a quantity of RBs included in a cell that a terminal accesses, and equally allocates transmit power corresponding to the cell to RBs according to the quantity of RBs. The base station obtains an amount of to-be-transmitted data of the terminal and a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) of the terminal, obtains, according to the amount of the to-be-transmitted data and the MCS, a quantity of RBs required for transmitting the to-be-transmitted data from a correspondence among a data amount, an MCS, and a quantity of RBs, and allocates the terminal RBs whose quantity is equal to the quantity of RBs required for transmitting the to-be-transmitted data.
The prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
Service types of to-be-transmitted data on terminals are different, and different service types require different transmit power of each RB. In the prior art, the transmit power corresponding to the cell is equally allocated to RBs, and this may lead to inefficiency in transmitting the to-be-transmitted data.